Tratando de llamar tu atención
by KozuueMiau
Summary: En la fiesta de el capitán, pueden pasar muchas cosas. KogurexHaruna y otras parejas  -yaoi-  a medida de que la historia avanza. EPILOGO EN PROCESO, CHAPTER 6 DE EPILOGO SUBIDOOOOO ! lmL
1. Chapter 1

Etto... es mi primer fic *-*

No so muy creativa, pero le puse mi mayor entusiasmo (Gasté una agenda y una lapicera ENTERA para hacer este fic, y me demoré una semana y 5 dias en hacerlo).

Sin mas les dejo en su lectura, pero antes, quiero decir algunas cosillas:

1.- los dialogos: cuando esta hablando un personaje y luego comienza a hablar otro, me salto una linea. Ejemplo:

-Yo no fui-dijo niño 1, mientras que niño 2 lo miro con incredulidad y le respondió:

-No te hagas idiota. Te vi con mis propios ojos.-

2.-Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. De ser así, la historia "PROBLEMAS DE JUEGO PROBLEMAS DE AMOR" de "cecishida" sería la verdadera trama.

* * *

"_¿Quien lo diría? En este momento me encuentro en casa de alguien tan especial para mí, aunque solo soy una persona más en su vida. Siempre me regaña por las travesuras que hago a mis compañeros, pero lo hago para llamar su atención. La atención de esa dulce peli azul dueña de mis pensamientos… Creo que debo declararme hoy…"_

-¡Kogure!-Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos-¿Qué haces ahí sentado con esa cara? ¡Ven con nosotros!.- Era Tsunami, quien animosamente lo llamaba para que se uniese a la conversación que mantenían él, Endo, Tachimukai y Kazemaru.

Todos los chicos del equipo y unos cuantos más se encontraban celebrando el cumpleaños de su capitán, el enérgico Mamoru Endo, que cumplía la edad de 15 años. Por razones que fueron explicadas en la conversación, el cumpleaños se celebró en la gran casa de Haruna y Kido. La razón fue porque ellos se ofrecieron, y este "insignificante" regalo dejo diminutos a los demás.

Volviendo a lo anterior…

-Les tengo una propuesta: qué tal si hacemos desafíos-dijo, llegando de la nada, un animado Burn, acompañado de Gazelle, a quien no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea, Midorikawa, quien venía al lado de Hiroto; todos estos se unieron a la conversación.

Midorikawa, replanteando la idea de Burn, dijo: No, no, no, Eso no es suficiente. Estaría mejor jugar "secreto o castigo"-. Lo rodeaba un aura de maldad y una sonrisa un tanto pervertida.

-¿Y qué es eso?-preguntó inocente Tachimukai

-Es el juego en el que si pierdes "piedra, papel o tijeras", debes contar un secreto, o si prefieres, hacer el castigo, ambas cosas escogidas por el que gane ese juego-mencionó el estratega Kido.

-Su-Suena divertido-Mencionó Fubuki, quien iba llegando junto a Goenji para incorporarse al grupo, pero esa no era la razón principal por la que llegó. Lo que había pasado hace un rato fue:

**Flashback**

"_Hmm… que cómodo se siente estar con quien tanto amo, pero sin sentirme nervioso. Al estar con Midorikawa, Hiroto, Burn, Gazelle y Kido hacen que el mirar a "mi" Goenji sea tarea fácil" _pensaba Fubuki. Mientras pensaba, los 4 que fueron nombrados primero se retiraron de la conversación. _"Eh? Creo que deben tener algo que hacer"_ Pero luego fue Kido el que se marchó. Los latidos del peli plata comenzaron a acelerarse y pensó: _"Oh no! Goenji! Está aquí junto a mí! Tengo que hacer algo cuanto antes" _

-Mira Goenji-dijo apuntando al grupito que habían formado Endo, Kazemaru Tachimukai y Tsunami, que fue lo primero que vio- Vamos para allá- No era lo mejor que podría haber escogido, ya que a lo mejor lo harían confesar su amor por el delantero de fuego, pero no había otra opción.

**Fin Flashback**

Comienza el juego.

Todos estaban entre tensos y entusiasmados por saber quién será el afectado de las bromas que se harán durante el juego.

Fueron aproximadamente 5 "Piedra, papel o tijera" en los que se definiría la víctima y el victimario de las pruebas que se llevarían a cabo en algunos momentos. Al llegar ese anhelado momento, todos (Excepto un desafortunado) sintieron como se sacaron un peso de encima.

El afortunado ganador comenzó a pensar en un secreto que pedir y en un castigo que dar, mientras sostenía su cabeza apoyada en una mano, la cual jugaba con sus cabellos rojos, mientras que sus ojos apuntaban arriba, en señal de estar pensando no muy preocupadamente.

-¡Burn!- Dijo Endo, llamando la atención del ex-capitán de Prominence-Ya puedes decirle a Tachimukai que debe hacer.-

-Muy Bien. ¡Muajaja!-rió malévolo, lo cual aterrorizó al pequeño de cabello castaño claro. Acto seguido, Tsunami trató de levantar el ánimo de este, pegándole una palmada en la espalda y diciéndole:

-¡No te preocupes! Todo estará bien cuando acabe este juego. ¡Nada es para siempre!-En estos momentos estaba pensando en contarle alguna de sus anécdotas en el mar, pero mejor optó por acercarse al oído del pequeño y susurrarle:-Excepto lo nuestro- Guiñándole un ojo y levantando su pulgar, como para confirmarlo todas las veces que fuera necesario. Tachimukai sintió un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, y dijo el tan esperado:

-¡Estoy listo!-

-Perfecto. El secreto es:

Dinos lo más placentero que hayas hecho en toda tu existencia.- El pequeño e "inocente" Tachimukai tenía más que claro que era "ESO", pero su relación con Tsunami era secreto, por ahora, y aunque no lo fuera, tampoco lo diría. Ni loco.

-Y el castigo:

Jeje… Ve donde el primer basurero que encuentres y cepíllate los dientes con lo que sea que encuentres al fondo de este.-

Y optó por el castigo. Todos miraban atentos cada paso que daba Tachimukai, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaban por qué decidió aceptar el castigo en vez de decir el secreto. Todas estas dudas se esfumaron al ver al oji-azul refregarse lo que sea que encontró en la basura por sus dientes, que eran muy blancos por cierto. Cuando terminó su "prueba de valor", miró a Kido con una cara suplicante, el cual respondió:

-El baño se encuentra al fondo a la derecha. Puedes ocupar lo que te plazca para quitarte ese sabor.-

-"Debe de ser adivino".- Pensó el chico de cabello castaño claro, camino al baño.

Cuando Tachimukai llegó, se podía sentir un ambiente más denso, y como no lo estaría, si ya todos estaban advertidos de que las bromas podrían ser drásticas, aunque podían estar seguros que nada sería extremadamente humillante, ya que Fudo, por motivos que no quiso mencionar, no asistió a la fiesta. Quien sabe que es capaz de hacer ese tipo…

Otra vez se escucharon varios "piedra, papel o tijeras". El perdedor se confió en que el pacífico Fubuki no le haría algo muy grave.

-Kogure. Tu castigo será:

Gritarle al mundo el nombre de la persona que te guste-el peli azul se limitó a alzar una ceja-además de hacer una pequeña introducción, que será así: ¡Me gusta una persona especial! Es la más hermosa del mundo y ni se atrevan a mirarla. Es solamente mío. Le amo con mi corazón y su nombre es Shuuy-casi se le escapa el nombre, lo que hizo que tanto Shiro como Shuya tuvieran un sonrojo en sus rostros, aunque más notorio fue el del oji verde, por lo que se tapó su cara. Todos habían escuchado lo que dijo, salvo Endo, que como siempre estaba en la luna, y no escuchó al 100%, lo que lo llevó a decir:

-Oye Fubuki, sigue con el secreto.-

-¿Q-Que secreto?- respondió nervioso, sacándose las manos de la superficie de su pálido rostro.

-¡De que hablas! Dile a Kogure el secreto que vas a pedirle.-

-A-aah… Ci-Cierto. El secreto es decirnos quien te gusta.-

-¿¡Que! ¿¡Por qué en ambos desafíos debo decir el nombre de la chica que me gusta!-"Ese Fubuki", "Lo mataré" eran los pensamientos que junto a otros inundaban su cabeza.

-"Por lo menos descartamos que sea uno de nosotros"-pensaron todos.

-En estos temas eres un completo misterio, además, acabas de mencionar algo sobre una chica. Por eso pregunto-respondió Fubuki.

Kogure comenzó a reflexionar un largo rato, pensando en como lo diría, o si lo diría, hasta que se rompió el silencio.

-¿Lo vas a hacer o no?-preguntó Gazelle con algo de fastidio. Burn notó eso y no tardó mucho en gritar:

-¡Dí de una vez que escojes, pequeño!-

-¡No me digas pequeño!...Escojo secreto. Es menos humillante.-

Todos se miraron las caras, ansiosos de saber de una vez por todas que pasaba en el corazón del bromista.

-E-Este…-dudó el peliazul

-¡Vamos! Con confianza. No hay ninguna chica por aquí. Puedes contar con que guardaremos el secreto-dijo Tsunami.

La razón por la que las chicas no estaban en el recinto, era porque fueron a buscar el pastel, tan anhelado por Kabeyama y Midorikawa. Además, no hay cumpleaños sin pastel, por más madura que sea.

-La chica que… ¡Digo!... Su nombre es…-

* * *

Todos sabemos quien es. Si no, mejor sigan leyendo. Trataré no demorarme mucho ^w^


	2. Chapter 2

Aika-Chan20. Como agradecimiento a tu comentario (Mi primer review), comenzé a leer tu historia, y noté que hiciste algo que yo igual haré:Te dedico este capítulo. Tu eres la primera que se digno a dejarme un review, y te lo agradeceré eternamente.

Este capítulo es mucho mas corto que el anterior, pero que mas da. Aquí los dejo.

* * *

Recordando el capitulo anterior

_-La chica que… ¡Digo!... Su nombre es…-_

-¡Miren que les trajimos!-gritó una alegre y animosa Aki. Ella, junto a Haruna, Toko y Rika llevaban muchas bolsas con los alimentos que se usarían para "picar" (Ir sacando de a poco en la fiesta), mientras que Natsumi llevaba una gran caja que contenía el anhelado pastel.

Los chicos se pararon a ayudar, dejando a Kogure solo en el lugar. Estaba muy aliviado de que no tuviera que haberlo dicho, pero una voz le afirmó lo contrario:

-Lo confesaras-le susurró una voz que él conocía- De eso debes estar seguro, pequeño…-

Kogure se quedó helado de tan solo pensar que no se había librado del jueguito ese. Luego de un momento meditando, gritó:-¡Burn! ¡No me digas pequeño!-pero este ya no se hallaba ahí, ya que lo había dejado hace un buen rato, y a causa de sus peleas mentales, ni se percató. Dejando ese momento de lado, partió a hacer su primera broma: Le agregó el infaltable ají a los bebestibles de Kabeyama y Anteojos.

Luego de un rato, las chicas invitaron al festejado y a sus invitados a reunirse en el centro del living para cantar el infaltable "Cumpleaños Feliz", que es tan infantil como infaltable. Las chicas del directivo prepararon las velas y Aki junto a Natsumi posaron la torta frente a Endo. Este dulce era color verde pasto, con líneas blancas (simulando una cancha de fútbol) y las velas con formas de balones. Todo era perfecto a los ojos del capitán.

Mientras tanto, Kogure inspeccionaba visualmente la mansión. Vio un pasillo con incontables habitaciones, un segundo piso con más habitaciones aún, y un ventanal grande en el living. Este llevaba a un lugar que le llamó la atención: Una piscina.

Natsumi indicó-¡1, 2 y 3!-y comenzaron a cantar-cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti, cumpleaños...-todos dudaron un momento-Mamoru Endo/Mamoru/Capitán (De manera que se acomodara a la canción) que los cumplas feliz.- Todos finalizaron la tediosa canción, pero al fin y al cabo, la terminaron. Endo pidió los deseos, sopló, y uno a uno fueron a saludarlo de variadas maneras. Algo que llamó la atención, fue el saludo de Toko, que fue un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios. Endo se sonrojó levemente, y todos rieron, salvo las que sostenían el pastel, y Kazemaru.

Luego, hicieron un brindis con gaseosas y jugos (tan sanos estos niños por Dios), iniciado por Kido:-¡Atención!-dijo el nombrado-Quiero hacer un brindis por el capitán mas loco y el amigo mas incondicional en el mundo.

-¡Salud!-respondieron todos al unísono, bebiendo de su bebida/jugo, lo que causó los inmediatos gritos de Anteojos y Kabeyama, seguidos por la típica risita de Kogure.

-¡Kogure!-ese grito le pareció familiar. Si, era Haruna.-¿¡Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar estos momentos y maltratar a tus compañeros de equipo! Ellos sufren, ¿Sabes? Y no pueden estar siquiera un día a salvo de tus brom…- Kogure parecía escuchar todo, pero se había quedado mirando los labios de la chica peli-azul.

-"_Se ve tan linda enojada…"_-

-¿Kogure? ¡Kogure!-

El aún no reaccionaba.

-¿Kogure estás bien?-dijo ella, acercándose a él, quien aún estaba inmóvil, contemplando a "suhermosa" Haruna, aunque esta pensó de todo menos la verdadera situación. Ella comenzó a asustarse, y sólo atinó a acercar su cara frente a la del chico, de manera que quedaron frente a frente.-¡Reacciona Kogure!-Y fué ahí cuando se dió cuenta que "su" peli-azul se encontraba a escazos centímetros de él, tan cerca, que escuchaba su agitada respiración. Se alejó un poco de la chica.

-Eh... Este...Yo...-adoptó un color rojizo en sus mejillas, lo que llamó la atención de esta. Decidió no darle mas importancia y comenzó a interrogar al peliazul:

-¿¡Que te sucedió! ¿Por qué te quedaste paralizado? No me digas que era una broma, porque te mato.

-No...No-no es eso. Sólo que..."_Vamos Kogure, tu puedes decirle lo que tienes que decir."_-

-Dime-respondió Haruna, un poco seria.

-Es que yo...-

* * *

Eso es todo por hoy. Segure subiendo despues :D

Saludos!

PD.: le puse clasificación "T" a este fic, porque después se pone medio raro. No tiene lemmon porque no me siento preparada para escribir uno, pero hay insinuaciones. Ustedes imaginen lo que quieran, cuando suba el fic.

PD. de la PD.: en el capitulo anterior, y quizás en este, no le puse cursiva a algunos pensamientos, pero tengan en cuenta que los pensamientos van entre comillas y en cursiva. "_Ejemplo"_.


	3. Chapter 3

He aquí el capítulo. Gracias por los reviews ! Sin mas, les dejo en su lectura.

* * *

Recordando el capítulo anterior

_-Dime-respondió Haruna, un poco seria._

_-Es que yo...-_

Fue interrumpido por Endo y Fubuki, quienes del brazo se lo llevaron

-Discúlpanos Haruna-dijo Endo- tenemos algo pendiente con Kogure.-

-Ehh…sí. Como sea…-respondió esta, confundida.

Estos chicos lo llevaron a una esquina del living, donde se encontraban Burn, Gazelle, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Goenji, Tachimukai, Kazemaru y Kido. Al llegar Fubuki, Endo y Kogure donde ellos, se formó el grupo de hace un rato.

Una cara de odio era lo que se podía ver en Kogure, y como no podía estar molesto, si estaba a un solo paso de declararse. Nadie le tomó importancia a eso, y Kido comenzó el interrogatorio:

-Recuerda que debes decir algo.-

-¿Ah sí?-respondió irónicamente el peli-azul-no lo recuerdo.-

-Que niño mas olvidadizo.-agregó Hiroto- ¿Te acuerdas de algo si te digo estas palabras? SECRETO-O-CASTIGO.-

-Eh?-Kogure aún insistía en no saber a dónde iban esas palabras.

-¡SE ACABÓ! Habla de una vez si no quieres terminar rostizado pe-que-ño.-A Burn se le acabó la paciencia, por lo que recurrió a su capacidad de dejar helados a quienes le hablaba.

-¡No me digas…! Está bien. Pregunten lo que quieran.-

-¡Responde a lo que te preguntamos hace un rato!-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Haciendo que los que no se encontraban en el grupito voltearan a ver la situación. Al no haber mayores acciones, los que observaban regresaron a lo suyo, a excepción de Haruna, quien siguió con la mirada a Kogure desde que lo "raptaron", y siguió haciéndolo. Cuando todos ya habían regresado a sus actividades…

-Tú lo quisiste.-Dijo Burn, maliciosamente, cuando de pronto tomó una chaqueta, la enrolló en forma de bulto, y la pateó con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a Kogure, haciendo que se envolviera en llamas. Haruna, que aún miraba la escena impactada, sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo hacia el ardiente bulto para evitar que "su" peli-azul, como lo leyeron, "su" peli-azul, no recibiera el impacto. Para ella era mejor no poder caminar, que ver al pequeño defensa sufriendo. Ella recibió con su abdomen el golpe, soltando un desgarrador grito.

_-"Todo por defender a mi Kogure."-_

Cuando el _balón-express _se detuvo, la chica calló jadeante al piso y se puso en posición fetal. Todos corrieron donde ella, y destacó su hermano, quien estaba muy preocupado. Este llevó a su hermana a su habitación, mientras que tras él estaban Aki y Natsumi igual de preocupadas.

-¿Estás loco?- dijo Endo

-Sabes perfectamente por qué lo hice-le respondió Burn, mirando amenazante a Kogure.

-Pero no deberías…Me pregunto por qué lo hizo-finalizó el de la banda en la cabeza.

Kido salió de la habitación, dando un anuncio:

-Haruna está bien. No es muy grave, sólo que aún le duele su abdomen. Será mejor que repose por el momento.-

Mientras que en la habitación…

-¡Haruna! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó Aki.

-Pudo haber sido peor. ¿No crees que fue un poco extremo lo que acabas de hacer?-agregó Natsumi.

-Creo-respondió Haruna-que me deje llevar…-y más bajito pero igual de perceptible, a pesar de que ella creía que no, siguió-me deje llevar por mi corazón…-Esta última parte dejó a las amigas de la peli-azul en estado de shock. ¿A Haruna le gustaba Kogure? ¡Cómo es eso! Ella jamás se lo había demostrado de "esa manera", sólo le otorgaba su apoyo de manera algo maternal, o lo regañaba por sus travesuras.

-¿Q-Que?-Tartamudeó Aki, rompiendo ese silencio.

-¿Qué pasa Aki?-le respondió Haruna.

-No te hagas la que no sabes-protestó Natsumi-Ambas escuchamos perfectamente lo que acabas de decir.-Esto fue lo que confirmó que el hecho de que la chica de gafas en la cabeza hubiera susurrado la última parte de su frase, no había servido en lo absoluto.

-Y-Yo…Yo! Puedo explicarlo!... Bueno. Lo admito. Desde que lo conocí, siempre he sentido una leve atracción a él. Esta simple atracción se convirtió en algo más en estos días-se ruboriza-en pocas palabras, m-me gusta Kogure-y desvió su mirada al piso.

Si antes sus amigas estuvieron en shock, ahora sintieron morir con eso. No sabían ni que decir, hasta que Aki, muy emocionada, pudo articular unas cuantas palabras:

-¡Cuéntanos!¡Cuéntanos!¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste?-

-Ehm…No sé si se han dado cuenta, yo siempre apoyé a Kogure en sus problemas, desde que lo conocí. No le demuestro mucho amor de este tipo, ya que este se ahoga en la furia que tengo en esos momentos. El, en verdad, por dentro es una persona muy linda.-Las otras chicas, miraban atónitas a la peli-azul. Pasó un rato exento de palabras, el cual Haruna tuvo que romper:-Quiero descansar. ¿Me pueden dejar sola, por favor?-Y las chicas obedecieron, y salieron al living, aún algo sorprendidas.

Los invitados ya habían comenzado a hablar normalmente. Ya no había tanta tensión en el ambiente.

-Kogure. Habla de una vez. Dinos quien te gusta o tú serás el próximo en sufrir-amenazó Burn.

-E-este…Bueno-respondió el chico sin más rodeos para no ocasionar más problemas. Mientras, todos miraban curiosos la escena-¡LachicaquemegustaesHaruna!-

Todos callaron y se miraron las caras, tan sorprendidos como si de una vez por todas Goenji y Fubuki admitieran que se aman. Como era de esperar, Kido no se notaba muy feliz. Para la mala (o quizás buena) suerte del pequeño, Natsumi y Aki, al igual que todos los invitados, oyeron la confesión a la perfección.

¡Es siert-alcanzó a gritar Aki, hasta que Natsumi le tapó la boca.

-¿Qué pasa, Aki?- preguntó Endo.

-Eh…Eh…Nada, ¡Adiós!-respondió Natsumi, llevándose a Aki aún con la boca tapada.

Llegando a un lugar menos concurrido de la casa (que ambas conocían como la palma de su mano), empezaron a discutir:

-¿Por qué me tapaste mi boca?-

-¡No deberías haber sido tan directa! Hay que agregarle algo de misterio a la situación…-

-¡Pero me dejaste en vergüenza frente a…- Ambas adquirieron un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡O-Olvida a Endo! Recuerda que es por nuestra amiga que debemos dar lo mejor-

-Bueno… Si lo pones de esa forma…-

-¡Las estuvimos buscando por todos lados!-dijo una voz conocida para ambas, que sonaba algo cansada.

-¡Valla! Esta casa es enorme- dijo otra voz jadeante.

Se voltearon a ver quiénes eran, y se encontraron con…

* * *

Quisiera aclarar algo: Algunos personajes que faltan, no están en la historia por la misma razón que Fudo.

Saludos !

PD.: Si hay algún error, es porque no es facil escribir en un notebook con pantalla rota xD


	4. Chapter 4

Subí el capítulo mas rápido de lo que planeaba. Quizás suba otro en la tarde. Sin más les dejo en su lectura.

* * *

Recordando el capítulo anterior

_-¡Las estuvimos buscando por todos lados!-dijo una voz conocida para ambas, que sonaba algo cansada._

_-¡Valla! Esta casa es enorme- dijo otra voz jadeante._

_Se voltearon a ver quiénes eran, y se encontraron con…_

-¡Toko! ¡Rika! ¿Qué hacen por estos lados, eh?-

-Corrimos hasta acá por una sola razón…-respondió la peli-rosa.

-¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta!-vociferó una curiosa Rika.

-Shhh!-dijeron las tres.

_-"Que directa me salió esta niña"-_pensó Toko

-Les contaremos-dijo Aki, en voz más bajita para prevenir ser escuchadas-Diles Natsumi.-

-Lo que sucede es que hace un rato…-Y les relató lo que sucedió en la pieza de Haruna.

-No lo creo…-balbuceó Zaizen.

-Pero que linda coincidencia-agregó Urabe.

-Debemos hacer algo para que se den cuenta-propuso Aki.

-Podríamos dar... ¿celos?-dijo una dudosa Toko.

-Pero Haruna no puede salir de su habitación, y además, ¿Con quién le daríamos celos?-respondió Aki.

-Descartemos esa idea-concluyó Natsumi.

-Sólo quedaría que el mismo Kogure se declarara-dijo la de pelo castaño verdoso.

-Pero igual le daremos uno que otro empujoncito-agregó la peli-azul.

-Entonces hagamos esto:…-Aki había ideado un sencillo plan que a cualquiera se le hubiese ocurrido, pero que nadie nunca dijo. Sus amigas estaban muy entusiasmadas por ver a Haruna en las garras del amor, ya que ésta nunca había confesado si le gustó alguien en todo el tiempo que llevaba con Aki y Natsumi, lo que significaba una sola cosa: Era su primer amor.

Natsumi fue al living de la casa y se llevó a Kogure del grupo de chicos para trasladarlo al de chicas, que por cierto, era fuera de la habitación de Kido.

-Te tenemos una misión-dijo la chica de cabello rojizo.

Kogure se limitó a mirarla sin mayor interés.

-Nosotras haremos lo posible para que los chicos no entren a la pieza de Haruna, mientras que tú vas donde ella, y ahí "ya sabes que hacer".- Aki le contó su "plan maestro".

-¡¿Q-Que? ¡¿Cómo saben?-preguntó Kogure, entre sorprendido y nervioso.

-Todos saben.-respondió Toko.

-No…No puedo hacerlo-dijo Kogure en tono penoso.

-¡Claro que puedes!-le respondió la peli-rosa-No hay nada de malo en que te guste, además, si quieres, puedes.-

-Hmmm… ¿Y qué pasa si no corresponde mis sentimientos?-

-No te preocupes. Estamos todas seguras que para cuando salgas de esa habitación, todo estará perfecto- le respondió la mencionada. Las demás chicas asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿T-Tengo que ir ahora mismo?-

-Todo a su tiempo,-al parecer, a Toko se le pegó lo de Midorikawa de andar diciendo dichos por doquier. Si tú así lo quieres, puedes ir ahora mismo, pero si no, anda antes de que termine la fiesta, por supuesto.-

_-"Ahora puedo decirle lo que siento."_-pensó Kogure-_"Creo que todo se ha acomodado a mi favor: El hecho de que se halla organizado la fiesta justo en esta casa, el plan de Aki, solo faltaría la aceptación de Kido…"-_

-¿Te pasa algo Kogure?-le preguntó Rika, al notar que su cara ahora era de preocupación.

-Olvide mencionar algo… Digamos que a Kido no le agrada mucho la idea de que yo esté junto a su hermana…-

-Yo me encargo de eso-le dijo Natsumi-ahora ve donde te encontrabas hace cinco minutos.-

Y así lo hizo.

-¿Qué planeas Natsumi?-preguntó Toko.

-Habrá que hacerle un lavado de cerebro…jejeje…-Raimon pone una cara misteriosa-Tráiganlo para acá, y ya veré que hacer.-

Aki corrió por el extenso pasillo que conectaba las incontables habitaciones con el gran living de esa mansión. Apenas llegaba a este, se detuvo para dar la impresión de nunca haber corrido y no levantar sospechas. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a Yuuto Kido, quien se encontraba allí, hablando Dios sabe de qué. La peli-castaño verdoso tomó al chico de un brazo, llevándoselo al grupito de chicas que se formaba en las afueras de su habitación. En cuanto estuvo junto a las demás chicas, Natsumi comenzó su interrogación:

-Dinos Kido… ¿Por qué…-

-Como quieren que actúe. Mi hermana puede que lo acepte sólo para hacerlo feliz, pero de ser así, ella no estará contenta de su decisión, y tendría que cargar con eso quien sabe por cuánto tiempo. Además, no encuentro que sea un buen chico, o que se merezca a mi hermana… ¿Y si la hace sufrir?- Todas se miraron los rostros y pensaron _"este chico debe de ser adivino"_.

-Mira. Te comprendemos por querer cuidar a tu hermana, pero creo que debes dejarla decidir por sí sola. Créeme que no se va a ver forzada a elegir-concluyó Natsumi.

-No me digas que a mi hermana…-

-Para ser estratega, eres muy despistado en estos temas, Kido.-Este miró algo confuso a la chica de cabello rojizo-Ahora. Deja a Kogure a hacer lo suyo, y si él hace algo que no debiera, puedes tirarle los balonazos que quieras.-

-Hmmm…-

-Vamos Kido. ¡Ella será feliz! Deberías alegrarte por que sus sentimientos son correspondidos.-

-Está bien. Pero si le hace algo malo a Haruna, yo en verdad no lo soportaría, y ni yo sé que soy capaz de hacer.-

-Calma, calma. Todo va a salir bien-le dijo Rika en tono tranquilizador, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

Todos volvieron al living tranquilamente, mientras que Toko le hacía señas a Kogure para que fuera donde ella.

-Todo fue un éxito-le informó Toko-pero deberías ir lo antes posible, ¡Que la fiesta está por acabar!-

Kogure respiró hondo, levantando sus hombros al inspirar y bajándolos a su posición normal al espirar.-Estoy listo.-

-Muy bien. Ahora ¡Ve donde Haruna y conquístala, Romeo! Te deseamos lo mejor-finalizó la peli-rosa. Cuando el chico se encaminó a la habitación de su amada, Toko volteó hacia un lado, de manera que quedó mirando al grupo de Aki y al de Endo (Que había sido puesto al tanto del plan), levantando su pulgar, en señal de afirmación. Todos se sintieron felices por el peli-azul.

Mientras tanto…

Kogure cruzaba con nervios el pasillo y observaba cada puerta de este. El trayecto se le hizo interminable, hasta que llegó a una puerta que decía "Haruna". Se posó a esta y tragó saliva. Comenzó a girar la perilla. En ese momento pensó en dar la vuelta y marcharse, pero eso no sería de hombre. La puerta se abrió.

* * *

Si creen que falta poco para terminar, se equivocan. Falta mucho aún. Cuando suba los siguientes chapters se darán cuenta de lo que digo.

Saludos !


	5. Chapter 5

Quedó super corto, pero ya me tengo que ir. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Recordando el capítulo anterior

_Kogure cruzaba con nervios el pasillo y observaba cada puerta de este. El trayecto se le hizo interminable, hasta que llegó a una puerta que decía "Haruna". Se posó a esta y tragó saliva. Comenzó a girar la perilla. En ese momento pensó en dar la vuelta y marcharse, pero eso no sería de hombre. La puerta se abrió._

Se decidió a entrar. La pieza, al igual que la casa, era gigantesca. Tenía sus murallas de color blanco con líneas verticales con los colores del arcoíris. Había un closet que ocupaba toda una muralla hasta toparse con la puerta de entrada. En la otra, había un reconfortable sillón color rojo, sobe una alfombra color naranja. A un lado había un gran televisor sobre un estante que parecía ser diseñado para ese aparato. Había un escritorio muy ordenado de color rojo y encima de este, hojas que parecían ser noticias. También tenía su sillita y lámpara del mismo color rojo. Cerca del escritorio, se veían en el muro muchos adornos (figuras de porcelana, cuadros, maceteros, etc.) de color rojo. En la otra muralla había otra puerta que conducía a s baño privado, y al lado de esta, un ventanal enorme, adornado con cortinas de color rojo con visillos naranja. La ventana daba a una vista hermosa, pero lo más hermoso para Kogure yacía en una cama color rojo, y estaba abrazada a un peluche en forma de pingüino. Estaba durmiendo plácidamente la peli-azul. Se veía tan vulnerable, indefensa, hermosa, calmada… parecía en verdad un ángel. El peli-azul la miró por largo rato, se sentía tan cómodo mirando a la chica durmiente… Hasta que esta comenzó a moverse. Bostezo, se estiro, pero luego se puso en posición fetal a causa de una dolorosa molestia en su abdomen. Kogure sentía como le latía el corazón a mil revoluciones por hora. ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué le diría? Se sentía ahogado en sus pensamientos, tanto que ni se percató de que Haruna lo estaba observando, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Haruna no quería que lo viese en ese estado, por lo que se tapó con sus sábanas hasta un poco más debajo de los ojos. Ahora que no había motivo por el cual estar enojada, la chica de gafas podía sentir los síntomas del amor, como las maripositas, el rubor, la respiración agitada, los nervios, entre otras cosas. Y lo peor era que era un tanto notorio, por lo que no tendría escapatoria, a menos de que se convenciera de que era un amigo más, pero no lo era, y no se iba a mentir de esa manera. Trato de tranquilizarse, hasta que Kogure comenzó la conversación:

-¿E-Estas bien? ¿Te…Te desperté? N-No fue mi intención…-

-¡No! No-no fuiste tú-respondió Haruna, saliendo de sus sabanas, levantándose con algo de esfuerzo, y lanzando pequeños quejidos al tratar de sentarse-sólo… que…me dolió el abdomen!-dijo rápidamente, y algo nerviosa.

-Eh…Bueno…te quería agradecer por lo de hace un rato-se acerca a los pies de la cama de la chica-no se aguantó más y preguntó-Pero…¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Este…yo…me-me preocupo por alguien importante en mi vida… _"Y muy importante diría yo" _Y eso fue…-

-Y ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Hmmm… yo creo que ya me puedo levantar…-dicho esto, se apoyó en el borde de su cama e intentó levantarse, pero el dolor le ganó, por lo que se desequilibró. Ella ya se sentía gimiendo de dolor en la superficie de su cama, pero antes de que ella se diese cuenta, Kogure la tenía afirmada entre sus brazos. Estaban tan juntos, que podían escuchar los latidos del otro, y sus respiraciones. Ambos se miraban a los ojos. Sus rostros habían adaptado un hermoso color carmesí. Estuvieron largo rato en ese estado, hasta que la chica rompió ese incómodo silencio:

-Gracias-le susurró al oído, lo que no lo ayudo mucho, poniéndose aún más rojo.

Aún se seguían observando sus rojas caras, hasta que…

* * *

uuuhhh... que pasará ? tambien quería dejarlo hasta ahí nomas ewe. Nos vemos en el proximo chapter.

Ah ! y otra vez disculpen las equivocaciones. Mi computador esta con la pantalla rota, pero aún así lo ocupo a escondidas.

Saludos


	6. Chapter 6

Recordando el capítulo anterior:

_-Gracias-le susurró al oído, lo que no lo ayudo mucho, poniéndose aún más rojo._

_Aún se seguían observando sus rojas caras, hasta que…_

-Ba-Bájame, ¿Quieres?-

-¡Oh! C-Claro- dicho esto, dejó a Haruna cuidadosamente en su cama, como si fuese a romperse en cualquier momento.-N-No vuelvas a hacer eso hasta que te sientas bien del todo, ¿Si?-

-Bueno… Si tú lo dices…-

¿Qué más le diría? Era todo un misterio. Ni el mismo Kogure lo sabía. Se posó nuevamente en los pies de la cama de la peli-azul y comenzó a pensar…

_-"¿No debería ser el momento más_ _feliz de mi vida? Claro, eso es después de que me declare...Debo hacerlo cuanto antes, pero ¿Qué le digo? Ummm…mejor, no lo pienso más y me dejo llevar por el momento."_

-Ha-Haruna…-

-¿Si?-

-Debo decirte que…-Abandonó su táctica y pensó aún más concentrado _–"¿Qué le digo?"-_, y como por arte de magia, la respuesta apareció en su cabeza: Le contaría el por qué de sus travesuras._ –"Kogure, eres un genio"-_se elogió.

-¿Eh?-Haruna esperaba que "su" peli-azul continuara lo que iba a decir. La curiosidad se la devoraba.

-¡Oh! Disculpa mi imprudencia. Ahora, sólo hazme un favor. Déjame hablar por un momento. Puedes decir lo que quieras una vez haya terminado ¿Si?-

-E-Está bien.-

-¿Sabes? Cuando yo hacía alguna estupidez, de esas que a ti te molestan, no era para reírme necesariamente…-

-¿Qué di-fue interrumpida por el dedo índice de Kogure, el cual se posaba en sus labios, acompañado de un tierno "Shhh, por favor" y la sonrisa más conmovedora que había visto alguna vez en el rostro de el chico. Haruna le respondió con una sonrisa parecida y un meneo de cabeza, en señal de afirmación, mientras que su conciencia le pedía a gritos que le besara ya, pero optó por hacerle un favor y no interrumpir mas a "su" pequeño defensa.

-Como te decía, no es del todo cierto. Sólo era que yo… Estaba tratando de llamar tu atención-esto ruborizó a ambos-ya que tú…-El chico respiró Hondo y en un suspiro dijo lo que la chica hubiese escuchado en uno de sus más fantásticos sueños- Tú me gustas mucho. Yo te amo.- Ambos desviaron su mirada al piso, y se mantuvieron así por unos momentos. Era casi una tortura saber que Kogure la amaba y por razones desconocidas no hacer nada al respecto. Luego, sólo atino a articular algo, casi inaudible:

-Tú…Tú. Tú también me-fue detenida por un tierno y casto beso de parte del chico de ojos naranja brillante. Aunque la respuesta hubiese sido un "No quiero lastimarte, pero no me gusta nadie" o "Me gusta Goenji/Sakuma/Fudou/Genda/Toramaru/Fubuki/Tachimukai ", el chico estaba decidido a robarle ese beso tan anhelado por ambos. Por su parte, Haruna se encontraba paralizada, no siempre se daba la oportunidad de besar a quien tanto amabas, pero un rato después, se decidió por fundir sus labios en ese beso, que demostraba los sentimientos del pequeño, que, casi milagrosamente para él, eran felizmente correspondidos. El oxígeno comenzó a clamar por su ausencia, y perezosamente se separaron, pero sin dejar de mirarse sus rostros, que estaban tan rojos como los elementos que decoraban la habitación de la chica.

-Te amo Kogure.-

-Yo también, pero más.-

-No mientas, es imposible que sepas cuánto te amo.-

-Sea cuanto sea, yo te amo más.-

-¿Ah sí?-dicho esto, Haruna agarró al pequeño defensa de su polera, y lo trajo hacia ella, y apoyándose en el chico, trato de levantarse, cosa que ahora consiguió. Al estar de pie, abrazó a Kogure y lo besó en su mejilla.- ¿Sabes? Me da igual si me pegaron un pelotazo en mi abdomen, lo que me importa ahora, es estar en tus brazos.-

-¿T-Te duele? No me digas que te duele, no tienes que esforzarte, niña.-

-No es para tanto… Ahora es lo de menos.-

-Bueno, tú mandas, mi reina.-

-Quiero ir a ver a los chicos. No quiero que se preocupen.-

-Pero la fiesta ya terminó-respondió el chico, mirando un reloj cercano a él.-

-Entonces, sólo vayamos a ver el desorden que tengo que ordenar, ¿Sí?-

-Como digas…-

Cuando llegaron hacia allá, se dieron cuenta de que nadie aún se iba.

-¡Chicos!-gritó Haruna.

Todos voltearon a verla

-¡Haruna!- dijeron todos, y comenzaron a acercarse violentamente hacia la chica, tanto que la botaron, o así hubiese sido de no ser que su chico la hubiera sostenido en un abrazo protector.

-Tengan más cuidado-gruñó Kogure.

Luego de ese momento embarazoso, todos llenaron de preguntas a la chica, mientras que ella les respondía calmadamente, para hacerles notar que ya estaba en mejor estado.

-Burn-susurró Gazelle-ve a disculparte.-

-¿Con Haruna?-

-Conmigo también, me debes una chaqueta-le mencionó Hiroto.

-No. Tú no.-

-¡Sólo discúlpate de una vez con la chica!-

-Ya voy, ya voy…- se encaminó hacia la peli-azul.-Discúlpame-la abrazó-no fue mi intención, en verdad.-

Haruna se quedó a cuadros, y Kogure miraba asesinamente al peli-rojo…

* * *

No quedó con mucho misterio. Pensaba dejar el capítulo hasta esa parte donde decía:

_-¿Ah sí?-dicho esto, Haruna agarró al pequeño defensa de su polera, y lo trajo hacia ella..._

Pero iba a quedar muy pervert.

Ojalá lo hallan disfrutado. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Saludos


	7. Chapter 7

Recordando el capítulo anterior:

_-Ya voy, ya voy…- se encaminó hacia la peli-azul.-Discúlpame-la abrazó-no fue mi intención, en verdad.-_

_Haruna se quedó a cuadros, y Kogure miraba asesinamente al peli-rojo…_

-¿Me perdonas?-

-S-Si… Claro.-

Kogure estaba extremadamente enojado, y Kido se dio cuenta de ello, y pensó que sería bueno hacer algo por su cuñado. Pensó en alguna cosa que pudiese hacer, y recordó que el infantil de Midorikawa seguramente recordaría que estaban jugando a algo hace un buen rato. Se dirigió donde algunos de sus compañeros (Goenji, Tsunami, Endo, Tachimukai, Kazemaru, Fubuki y Hiroto) y les susurró algo en el oído.

-¡Huh! Se me olvidaba. ¿Por qué aún siguen en casa? La fiesta ya acabó…-

-Es que queríamos saber cómo te encontrabas, pero al parecer, la habitación estaba ocupada-respondió Fubuki.

-Que amables son-respondió la peli-azul, sin captar el mensaje.

-Además, la noche es joven-opinó Midorikawa, muy animado.

La fiesta continuó sin más problemas. Ya todos se encontraban tranquilos por el estado de su amiga.

En una esquina de la sala, estaba un nervioso Fubuki, con un decidido Goenji, quien estaba hablándole a Fubuki sobre algo, que cambió su expresión por una de completa sorpresa, y luego provocó un notable sonrojo en las mejillas del peli-plata. Goenji rompió todo tipo de distancia con el chico en un apasionado y violento beso, al igual que el que unía a Tsunami y Tachimukai, quienes al parecer, decidieron hacer pública su relación con un beso sin pudor alguno. Posado frente al ventanal del living, se encontraba Gazelle, mirando las estrellas, como si fuese lo más divertido del mundo. De la nada llegó Burn, quién tomó desprevenido al chico, pasando sus manos por su cintura, y diciéndole algo que lo sonrojó y puso nervioso/furioso. Y en otro lado del living, se encontraban Kogure y Kido…No. No se estaban besando. Kido le comentaba algo que le devolvió la expresión de furia en su cara.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que actúe normal si ese chico abrazó a mi futura novia! Además, se supone que estás en mi contra por quitarte a tu hermana.-

-Kogure, aunque no lo creas, yo te quiero ayudar.-

-¿Que?-

-Ese Burn se pasó de listo con Haruna. Por lo que ideé esto:

Midorikawa seguramente va a querer seguir jugando a "secreto o castigo", y yo les dije a algunos chicos que si les tocaba hacer las pruebas de valor, te lo cedieran a ti. Por ahora, ve planeando como le castigarás.-

-Un minuto. ¿Y cómo hago para que Burn pierda?-

-Permíteme la molestia. Yo me encargaré de eso. ¿Bien?-

-Perfecto.-

Kogure se puso a conversar con un grupo de chicos, mientras que Kido por su parte, se sentó sólo en un sillón, mirando hacia arriba y cada cierto tiempo lanzando suspiros.

-Extrañas a Sakuma ¿verdad?-esa voz, familiar para él (literalmente) lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

-¿Q-Qué dices Haruna?- A través de los googles de Kido se podían apreciar unos ojos más abiertos de lo normal, demostrando lo sorprendido que estaba a causa del descubrimiento de su hermanita. Aún no estaba seguro, estaba 99.9% casi seguro de que era así.

-Créelo. Si te gusta, a pesar de que te lo niegues. No tiene nada de malo enamorarse.-

-_"¿Será Adivina?"_- Eso no era cierto. Sólo era cosa de conocerlo bien, y quien más que su hermana iba a saber esa información. En eso, Haruna sacaba del bolsillo de su hermano un celular, y luego comenzó a buscar el número telefónico de Sakuma. Presionó el botón verde y le pasó el celular a Kido.

-Dile que venga.-

-Pero dijo que tenía cosas que hacer.-

-Insístele.-

-Pero yo…-

-Aló?-se escuchó por el celular. Se puso el celular en el oído, lo que no permitió poder escuchar lo que decía más allá del oído de Kido.

-Sa-Sakuma… ¿Cómo estás? Te quería invitar a casa, si ya habías terminado de hacer tus asuntos… ¿En verdad? ¡Te-Te espero! Adiós-

-Y ahora, ¿puedes ver cómo ha cambiado tu expresión?-

-Eh?-se sonrojó-e-es verdad…-

-¿Me disculpas? Iré a ver a…-

-¿Kogure?-

-¿Cómo sabes?-

-Todos saben.-

-¡Qué!-gritó ruborizada.

-Anda con él, te debe estar esperando.-

-C-Claro.-

Haruna fue donde su chico, quién al notar que se acercaba, se apartó de los chicos con quienes conversaba y abrió sus brazos para recibir a la chica.

-Ya caminas mejor.-

-Sip, es que ya estoy mejores condiciones.-

-Haruna, te quiero proponer algo…-

-Dime.-

-Yo…-

-¡Eh! ¡Recuerden que teníamos que seguir jugando "secreto o castigo"!-gritó Midorikawa a los cuatro vientos.

-Te diré luego-finalizó Kogure-_"Y ahora el plan entra en acción, aunque ya no estoy enojado con Burn, se que Haruna no me dejaría por alguien a quien apenas le habla… Bueno, una broma mas, que mas da. Además... ¿Para qué desperdiciar ésta idea? Jaja ! Burn prepárate...-"_

Hmmm... falta poco para que termine la historia, pero aún falta el extra, epílogo, como lo quieran llamar, que por errores de cálculo quedó mas grande que el mismo fic. Ojalá hallan disfrutado su lectura, y nos vemos en el proximo chapter, que trataré de subir por lo pronto, ya que después me quedo sin computador por la culpa de su pantalla rota. ¡Por que no lo mandaron antes a servicio técnico!

Saludos

PD.: Agradezco a quienes ponen reviews ^w^ me anima a seguir escribiendo.


	8. Chapter 8

POR FIN ! Estúpida escuela no me dehó subirlo antes. Pasaron miles de años para mí, y cada día rogaba por unos minutos de ordenador, pero no. Los exámenes llueven y yo me quedo sin tiempo. Sin más aquí les dejo ^-^

Que lo disfruten :D

* * *

Recordando el capítulo anterior:

_-Te diré luego-finalizó Kogure-__"Y ahora el plan entra en acción, aunque ya no estoy enojado con Burn, se que Haruna no me dejaría por alguien a quien apenas le habla… Bueno, una broma mas, qué más da. Además... ¿Para qué desperdiciar ésta idea? Jaja! Burn prepárate...-"_

Todos los presentes se reunieron en un sector del living. Un rato después, alguien tocó el timbre de la casa. Kido fue a abrir la puerta emocionado, y esta alegría se incrementó al saber que era Sakuma el que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

-Hola Kido.-

-Hola Sakuma. Pasa-

Al entrar, todos saludaron al chico de ojos anaranjados y lo incorporaron al grupo.

-Pssst! ¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí?-susurró a Kido.

-Es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Endo, ¿No lo recuerdas? Pero ahora…- El chico del parche se fue en dirección a Endo para felicitarlo con un apretón de manos y un "Feliz Cumpleaños capitán. Ojalá lo haya pasado bien." Luego volvió donde estaba hace un rato y dijo:

-¿Qué me decías?-

-Que ahora estamos jugando "Secreto o Castigo".-

-Bien.-

-Se me olvidó mencionar-susurró al oído de su receptor- que el aprovechado de Burn se pasó de listo y en una simple disculpa pasó a abrazar a mi hermana y… la cosa es que Kogure y yo tenemos un plan en su contra.-

-Ok.-

"Piedra, papel o tijeras" fue lo que se escuchó por largo rato, ya que ahora TODOS los de la fiesta estaban jugando.

Ganador (En este caso, ganadora): Natsumi

Perdedor: Kido

-El secreto es que digas el nombre de la persona que te gusta, y el castigo, que te lances el contenido de esa botella-apuntó hacia una botella enorme de bebida- en tu cuerpo.-

Aki ya estaba recomendándole a Haruna que fuera por ropa para su hermano, pero fue interrumpida:

-No hace falta, Aki-dijo Kido-El nombre de la persona que me gusta es Jirou Sakuma, y no me da vergüenza admitirlo.-Al terminar de hablar, tomó al nombrado del mentón y se adueñó de sus labios en un fogoso beso, que tardó en ser correspondido debido a lo sorpresivo que había sido, pero finalmente, se correspondió. Siguieron jugando con sus lenguas, hasta que el oxígeno les hizo falta, y se separaron.

-Te amo, Sakuma.-

-Yo…-respondió, con la respiración entrecortada-Yo también, desde siempre…-

Todos miraban atentamente la escena, entre avergonzados y sorprendidos (Y algunos algo excitados), pero eso no impidió que ambos chicos ex-integrantes de los planes de el ya difunto Kageyama se abrazaran de la cintura y se quedaran en esa posición por el resto del juego.

-¡Bueno! Sigamos jugando- dijo Tsunami, en un intento de distraer a la gente.

"Piedra, papel o tijeras" se oyó de nuevo unas cuantas veces. Algo sonó desde afuera, que llamó la atención de todos, o eso creyó Burn, quien se dio la vuelta a ver qué había sucedido. En eso, todos miraron la mano del peli-rojo, que se encontraba en posición de tijeras, y instantáneamente, todos cambiaron su posición a piedra. Plan de Kido completado. Siguieron jugando, hasta que salió el ganador y el perdedor.

Ganador: Hiroto

Perdedor: Burn

-Sólo por esta ocasión-dijo el ganador-le daré mi turno a Kogure.-

-¿Yo?-dijo este, con una falsa incredulidad.

-Si, tú-le respondió Hiroto.

-Jejeje… Ammm… vamos a ver que le haré… Lo tengo, pero es para después.- Se acercó al oído de Haruya y comenzó a decirle algo, que obviamente fue inaudible a los oídos de todos los demás. Luego se alejó de este y dijo a toda voz:- Y como secreto, dinos, ¿Qué es lo mas "raro" (En sentido poco inocente) que has hecho de estar tan aburrido?-

-Castigo- dijo secamente. Plan de Kogure completado. Ahora sólo bastaba esperar.

"Piedra, papel, o tijeras" otra vez por unas cuantas incontables veces, hasta que salieron el ganador y el perdedor.

Ganador: Kogure

Perdedor: Haruna

-No seas malo conmigo ¿Sí?-

-Ya veremos, querida, ya veremos, jijiji!-

Castigo: Lánzate a la piscina conmigo.

Secreto: No será necesario

Haruna caminaba, tomada de la mano de Kogure, quien la guiaba hasta la piscina de la mansión. La peli-azul preguntó:

-¿Por qué no puedo escoger secreto?-

-No hará falta si aceptas.-

Llegaron a la piscina y tomaron impulso para lanzarse a esta caminando hacia atrás. Había muchos ojos mirándolos de pies a cabeza. A la chica la devoraba la curiosidad. Empezaron a correr en dirección a la piscina y Kogure gritó mientras corrían:

-¡¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

Todos esperaban expectantes una respuesta de parte de la chica. Luego de una pequeña "pelea interna" que terminó con más votos a favor que en contra respondió con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡SI!-

Todos dieron un brinco de alegría al escuchar sobre la nueva pareja que se había formado en el equipo. Por inercia, Kazemaru calló sobre Endo, pero ENCIMA de él. Por alguna inexplicable razón, el de banda en la cabeza le robó un casto beso a quien estaba arriba suyo, lo que sonrojó de sobremanera al peli-azulino y causó una gran furia interior en Toko, Natsumi y Aki.

Volviendo… En el fondo de la piscina se encontraban Kogure y Haruna, aún tomados de la mano, para unirse en un tierno beso acuático, en el que no importó si estaban en una lluvia con truenos o relámpagos, o en una piscina llena de agua, o en, bueno. No importaba el lugar que estuviesen ambos para besarse tiernamente, o como si jamás lo pudiesen hacer de nuevo.

Hasta que llegaron a la superficie del agua se mantuvieron unidos en esa linda "conexión". Se separaron jadeantes, y Kogure empezó a decir:

-¿Sabes? Antes de conocerte no confiaba en nada ni nadie, pero tú me hiciste cambiar, haciéndome creer en alguien, después de tantos años. Cuando comencé a pensar en ello, n o lo podía creer, pero era verdad. Luego me comenzaste a gustar. Todo fue tan rápido, o por lo menos, eso creo ahora. Ahora, dime algo. Yo confiaré a ojos cerrados en ti. ¿Harás lo mismo?-

-Idiota.-

Esto dejó helado al chico.

-¿Q-Que?-

-Que eres un idiota por preguntar eso.- Kogure sintió como volvía su alma a entrar en su cuerpo. Por poco y su "dis-cursi" no servía de nada.- Es obvio que confío en ti, siempre lo he hecho, y siempre lo haré, a excepción de tus travesuras.-

Ambos rieron y se abrazaron.

-Te amo, Haruna.-

-Yo igual, Kogure.-

* * *

Final cursi, pero terminó. Ni crean. Faltan los extras/epílogos ewe. Van a estar en este orden:

-KogurexHaruna (Pero creo que en el extra es más de lo contrario)

-KidoxSakuma

-EndoxKazemaru

-GoenjixFubuki

-TsunamixTachimukai (Sólo Tachi-kun puede estar con MI Tsunami. ¿Por qué? No tengo ni la más mínima idea.)

-BurnxGazelle (ni idea por que puse sus nombres de extraterrestres. Digamos que suena mas lindo y punto [Aunque se que no es verdad])(Este es mi favorito w)

La Bromita de Kogure para Burn aparecerá en el extra, o eso trataré de hacer, ya que eso de la venganza no estaba en mis planes, sólo apareció de repente en un comentario, pero que mas da. Ya pensé en todo lo que va a pasar, lo que me aproblema un poco será cuando lo pongo, pero, para eso estoy yo, para solucionar problemitas ^-^


	9. KogurexHaruna

Perdonenme por demorar tanto en actualizaaaaaaaar ! Es que el tiempo no me alcanza u-u creo que es la tercera semana que llevo para terminar este chapter. Solo digo que escrito 4 onee-shot que quiero subir y mis otros fics para que les cuento! Mi cuaderno en cualquier momento empieza a vomitar palabras (?). En todo caso, he aquí mi invención. No digo esto casi nunca, pero acá va el disclaimeeeeeeeer ! -.-

**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a level-5. Si estuviera en mi poder, haría GendaHaru y no se terminaría jamás ya que pondría las ideas de todas las inazumaeleveneras !**

* * *

Luego de que todos habían disfrutado lo que quedaba de la fiesta bailando con cualquiera (No especifico o se daría para mal entendidos), comiendo, en fin, se fueron a sus respectivas casas, ¿o no?

KOGUREXHARUNA (Es más de lo contrario)

Ambos se quedaron el resto de la fiesta con sus ropas mojadas, las cuales fueron secadas con el calor de sus cuerpos, hasta que llegó una hora en la que no quedaba nadie más en la casa que Haruna, Kogure, y Kido con Sakuma, que estaban en la salida de esta.

-Sería bueno irme a mi casa para descansar y evitar un resfriado ¿No?- dijo el peli-azul, con algo de pena en sus palabras.

-Pero… yo no quiero que me dejes…-le respondió la chica, con cara de súplica.

-¿Y qué podría hacer?-

-Te podría pasar algo de ropa de mi hermano para que pases la noche.- Kogure estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero ella se fue rápidamente a su pieza. Demoró unos minutos, y salió con su pijama. Después se dirigió a la de su hermano, y llegó frente al pequeño con un pollerón negro y unos jeans. Ambos fueron a las afueras del baño de esa mansión, y el chico entró en este con las prendas que la chica le había dado. Cuando salió, la chica no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente a causa de que al peli-azul (Que se encontraba entre molesto y avergonzado) le quedaba la ropa más grande de lo que debiera, y para los ojos de la chica lucía endemoniadamente tierno, como para comérselo a besos.

-No puedo ir a casa con esto- protestó el chico.

-_"Yo no te dejaré ir tan fácil"_-una sonrisa pervertida salió del rostro de Haruna, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a buscar algo en algún bolsillo de su pijama, hasta que lo encontró y se lo pasó a Kogure- Llama a los chicos y diles que no llegarás a dormir esta noche-dijo al mismo tiempo que le acercaba un teléfono móvil.

-¡¿Qu- la chica le acercó aún más el móvil a su novio, hasta que este cedió y tomó el celular. Buscó por todos lados, pero no encontró el número de teléfono de ningún hombre.-No hay nadie…-

-Que extraño, déjame revisar- la chica tomó el celular y comenzó a buscar en toda su agenda telefónica, pero no había ni una pista de algún hombre en ese teléfono.-Ya sé que paso… mi hermano los debe haber borrado jeje…-

-_"Kido es demasiado sobreprotector para mi gusto jeje"_-pensó al mismo tiempo que una gota se asomaba en su cabeza.

-Tendré que tomar medidas.- Se acercó unos pasos a la puerta principal y gritó con todas sus fuerzas:-¡HERMANOOOO!- La gota en la cabeza de Kogure se hizo aún más grande.

-¡Queeeee!- respondió el mencionado.

-¡Préstame tu teléfono celular!-

-¡Ven por él!-

-¡Está bien!-Haruna fue a buscar el aparato, y de vuelta llevaba un color rojizo en sus mejillas.- Aquí ti-tienes… Sakum… digo ¡Kogure! Llama a casa de End-Endo, el jamás con…con-contesta su móvil…-

El notable nerviosismo de la peli-azul no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de su novio, pero este decidió no darle importancia, ya que le podía incomodar. Buscó un buen rato, hasta que encontró el dichoso número.

-¿Llamo?-

-Si, claro- acto seguido, el chico presionó el botón verde del teléfono para comunicarse con quien sea que esté en casa de Endo.

-¿Diga?-

-_"Hmm… Esa voz no es de Endo."_ ¿Quién habla?-

-¿Kogure eres tú?-

-Claro, ¿Kazemaru?-

-Sip, soy yo-

-¿Qué haces en casa de Endo?

-Eh…Bueno, yo…-

-No entremos en detalles, lo que quiero decir es rápido. Avisale a los chicos que no llegaré a dormir esta noche.-

-En seguida lo haré.- Se escuchó un "¡Kogure no llegará a dormir hoy!" y luego un"Sí" de parte de todos los que estaban en casa, hasta que de algún lugar salió un "¿Qué?" de parte de el chico de Okinawa, quien se sorprendió por la noticia. Se escucharon unos ruidos raros, como si alguien estuviese quitándole el teléfono a otro alguien (?) hasta que del parlante del celular de Kido se escucharon unas palabras:-¡¿QUE VAS A HACER QUE!- una gota salió de la cabeza del que escuchaba.

-Ya oíste, dormiré en casa de Haruna.-

-¡¿QUE VAS A DORMIR CON QUIEN?-

-Oye yo jamás dije que dormiría con mi novia _"Eso sonó con menos sentido de lo que tenía planeado"_- La peli-azul se sintió algo ofendida con estas palabras, pero optó por fingir no haber escuchado nada.

-Sí como tú digas. Bueno, cuida a Haruna eh?-

-Si, si… Adiós.-

-Nos vemos, y anda, puede que esta noche pase algo más allá de unos besos, y tu como hombre deberías tomar la iniciativa y…-

-¡Cállate!- y colgó.

-Kogure…- dijo la chica, rompiendo el silencio.

-Hm?-

-Te ves devorable, te comeré a besos, ¿Te molesta?-

-¡Q-Q-QU!-

-Ven conmigo- dicho esto, tomó a su novio de la mano y se lo llevó a su habitación, cerrando con llave la puerta de esta. Al parecer, la chica quería contradecir a toda costa las palabras de su novio. Valla noche que tendrán estos dos…

* * *

Otra cosilla: Faltas de ortografía= Emocion de sobra ! Si hay palabras escritas mal, es por la emoción de por fin poder subir esta cosa. Además estoy re happy porque mañana voy a mi primera clase de batería! (Siempre fue mi sueño aprender e.e) y que hace no mucho comí pockys ! waaa ! son tan ricos :3

Nos vemos en el KidoxSakuma !

PD.: Aika si lees esto: Coprolaria, según mi profe de lenguaje y comunicación es todo lo que dije antes: Palabrota, garabato, disparate, etc


	10. KidoxSakuma

KidoxSakuma

Luego de finalizar la fiesta…

Ambos se encontraban en las afueras de la mansión, mientras mantenían una pequeña pero no sin menos importancia charla:

-Tú… ¿Quisieras ser mi novio?-

-Como crees, tontito-dicho esto, Sakuma le quitó los googles a su ahora Yuuto; lo agarró de la polera y lo pegó a su cuerpo.

-¿Eso es un sí?-

-¡Claro!-

Las distancias entre ellos se anularon cuando Kido le robó un cálido y tierno beso en los labios. Ninguno de los dos quiería finalizarlo, por lo que el destino se encargó de llamar a alguien para que dejaran de demostrarse su cariño:

-¡HERMANOOOO!-

-¡Queee!-

-¡Préstame tu teléfono celular!-

-¡Ven por él!-

-¡OK!-

-Haruna viene por mi celular. Si me disculpas unos momentos…- fue detenido por el dedo índice de la mano de su novio, acompañado de un suave "Shhhh…". La peli-azul ya estaba frente a estos dos, y no pudo evitar quedarse perplejamente perturbada al ver que Sakuma comenzó a lamer con pasión pero a la vez delicadeza los labios del de rastas, que estaba igualmente sorprendido.

-Her-Hermano…-

-Eh… ¡Haruna! Aquí…- sacaba su celular del bolsillo y se lo entregaba a la chica- aquí tienes _"Ahora lárgate"._-

-Está bien…- se retiró con un gran sonrojo en el rostro, dejando al fin a estos solos.

-S-Sigue por favor- dijo el de orbes rojizas.

-Hm? Si así lo deseas…- lanzó al chico al piso y prosiguió con su "actividad".

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, ambos se fueron haciendo mas accesibles, pero encontraron que no sería muy prudente llegar a "ese punto" en plena calle, por lo que Kido se dignó al fin a llevar a su novio a la habitación. De seguro no habría quien durmiera esa noche en la mansión.

* * *

¡Gomen! Sé que quedó cortisimo (Y latoso), pero, ya saben, escases de ideas/tiempo. Ojalá nos leamos en el EndoxKazemaru fuck yeah !


	11. EndoxKazemaru

Luego de la escena que ambos crearon, cuando se confirmó que Haruna y Kogure eran novios, ambos se levantaron y estuvieron separados toda la noche. ¿Con qué cara mirarían al otro? Pasaron las horas y ni Endo ni Kazemaru podían quedarse con la incertidumbre de qué demonios había sido ese beso. ¿Fue simple locura y euforia? ¿Fue con el corazón? ¿Un impulso? ¿Una penitencia? ¿Producto de sus imaginaciones? Tantas preguntas los inundaban, que ambos estaban decididos a preguntarle al otro el motivo de eso. Como si todo eso estuviese planeado desde un principio, ambos se toparon en la puerta de la casa, en eso que ya había acabado la fiesta, y sincronizadamente dijeron:

-Explícame por favor que se supone que tengo que pensar de lo que hiciste hace unas horas, Endo/Kazemaru.- De verdad eran el uno para el otro. El de banda tomó la palabra:

-Te lo diré si me acompañas camino a casa.-

-Hecho.- El castaño se dispuso a llamar a los que residían en su casa, debido a que vivían en otros lugares de Japón y requerían de un lugar donde quedarse a dormir:

-¡Tachimukai, Kogure, Fubuki, Tsunami! ¡Es hora de irse a casa!-

Ahí solo aparecieron el primero y el último, pero ninguno quería seguir esperando a los demás, por lo que partieron a casa. En el camino, cada chico se fue con el que estaba destinado a quedarse (*-*) es decir, El peli-azulino con el castaño, y ya saben quienes restan. Mantenían con sus respectivas parejas y aun-no-parejas-pero-que-pronto-lo-serán-o-deberían-de-serlo-para-alegrarle-la-vida-a-las-fujoshis-y-amantes-del-yaoi-protagonizado-por-estas-parejas (Rompo ilusiones muy fácilmente ewe) una charla para nada coherente. Todo servía para conversar, por más estúpido que fuese; lo que importaba, era que estaban con quienes amaban tanto.

-¿Estás seguro que en casa no te dirán nada por llegar tarde?-preguntó Endo, un tanto preocupado, y olvidando por completo la verdadera razón por la cual estaban ambos yéndose a casa del primero.

-Pero si solo estaré unos momentos contigo, ¿Qué podría salir mal?-

-No… Sólo me preocupo por ti…- y ahí fue cuando ambos recordaron el por qué de su compañía.

Llegaron a la casa de Endo, quien abrió la puerta y notó que estaba más vacía de lo normal. Encendió las luces y le dijo a sus acompañantes:

-¿No encuentran que en mi casa falta algo?-

-Creo que no están tus padres- le respondió Tachimukai.

-¡Ah! Eso era jijijiji-

Una gota se asomó en las cabezas de los oyentes. El dueño de casa fue a lo primero que vio: el refrigerador. Cuando llegó a este, vio una nota pegada a una de las puertas del aparato:

"_Querido Mamoru:_

_Con tu padre tuvimos que viajar. Después te contaremos. Sólo ten en cuenta que no es nada grave, muy por el contrario. Te quiere_

_Tu madre"_

-He aquí la razón jeje.-

-¿Qué tal si me acompañas Tachimukai?-dijo Tsunami, dirigiéndose al casi rubio-me voy a- guiñó-acostar.

-¡Tsu-Tsunami!-murmuró, algo sonrojado.

-Anda, sólo acompáñame.-

-Está bien, pero…- fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono de la casa que tenía Endo. Kazemaru contestó:

-¿Diga?-

-¿Quién habla?-contestó Kogure.

-¿Kogure, eres tú?-

-Claro, ¿Kazemaru?-

-Sip, soy yo.-

-¿Qué haces en casa de Endo?-

-Eh… Bueno, yo…-un notable rubor se esparce por el rostro del peli-azulino.

-No entremos en detalles, lo que quiero decir es rápido. Avísale a los chicos que no llegaré a dormir esta noche.-

-En seguida lo haré.- Se saca el teléfono del oído y tapa la parte donde se habla con la mano- ¡KOGURE NO SE QUEDARÁ A DORMIR HOY!-

-¡Sí!-respondieron todos en la casa, a excepción de alguien quien le sorprendió la noticia…

-¡¿QUÉ!-gritó Tsunami. Como pudo, le quitó el teléfono de las manos a Kazemaru.

Un poco más lejos de esa escena, Endo se percató de que algo vibraba sobre la mesa del comedor. Era su celular, que se la había quedado en casa a la vista de todos, y todo por culpa de sus descuidos. Lo tomó y vio quien llamaba. Era Fubuki.

-¡Hola Fubuki!-contestó el de banda, tan efusivo como siempre.

-Hola Endo- le contestó el oji-verde.

-¡¿QUE VAS A HACER QUE!- se escuchó el grito del peli-rosa.

-¿Qué le pasa a Tsunami?-

-Quien sabe. Está hablando con Kogure por teléfono.-

-Yo creo que le está…-

-¡¿QUE VAS A DORMIR CON QUIEN?-

-Le está gritando jaja- finalizó Fubuki.

-Y… ¿A qué se debe el llamado?-

-Tengo que avisarte que no iré a casa.-

-Otro más… Trataré de no hacerlo notar tanto para no parecerme a Tsunami.-

-¿Otro más?-

-Sí. Kogure no llega tampoco.-

-Ya veo…-

-¿Y dónde te quedas tú? Kogure se queda con Haruna.-

-En… Este… casa de Sh-Shuuya…-

-¡Qu-

-¡Shhh! No lo hagas más notorio…-

-Ok… Ojalá se diviertan. ¡Adiós!-

-A-Adiós- y este cortó lo más rápido posible para que no surgieran nuevas preguntas en la mente del castaño.

-¡Bueno! Fubuki tampoco llegará hoy-anunció este.

-¡¿QUÉ? Déjame hablar con él-dijo el peli-rosa.

-Ya cortó, Tsunami- El nombrado se sintió culpable por no poder "Ayudar" a otro más con sus "Sabios consejos de chico mayor experimentado con sabiduría en estos temas que los menores no entienden" (Sí, como no)

-E-Endo…-musitó el peli-azulino-tenemos algo pendiente, ¿Recuerdas?-

-Cl-Claro, vamos hacia afuera, ¿sí?-

-Bu-Bueno…- contestó el otro, con un notable nerviosismo. Al fin había llegado la hora de la verdad.

Llegaron a las afueras de ese acogedor hogar. Un incómodo silencio rondaba, hasta que el de ojos café oscuro lo rompió:

-I-Ichirouta…-

-Me llamaste por mi…mi n…-

-Sí, ahora dime una cosa.-

-Bueno, lo que sea…- a Kazemaru se le hacía tarde para llegar a casa.

-¿Saldrías conmigo?-

-¿Qué?-

-Que si saldrías conmigo…-

-Ya lo había escuchado, sólo que amo escuchar esa frase salir de tu boca. ¡Claro!... Mamoru…- al decir esto, no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-Ahora, anda a casa, te regañarán.-

-Pero…-

-Descuida, dime lo que quieras en la cita ¿Sí?-

-Bueno…-

-Cuídate mucho…- Mientras Endo veía como se alejaba Kazemaru, no pudo resistir más y salió corriendo detrás de él. Cuando lo alcanzó, lo tomó de la cintura y le dijo:-A quien engaño, quiero quedarme contigo, no te vayas por favor.-

-Yo…Yo…- no se le ocurría que mas decir, y Endo se encargó de hacer algo, por lo que volteó al chico y le dio el anhelado beso, que ahora fue mucho más decente que el dado en casa de Haruna y Kido. Tanto la liga del cabello del peli-azulino como la banda del otro fueron retiradas en su ejecución. Desgraciadamente, todo llega a su fin, y tuvieron que separarse por la escases de oxígeno, y tan rápido como vieron al otro, sus mejillas se encendieron.

-Te ves tan…-

-No… Tu…Kazemaru-dijo Endo, acariciando el cabello del mencionado-No quiero que te vayas…-

-Descuida, dime lo que quieras en la cita ¿Sí?- respondió lo mismo que el de banda le había aconsejado hace unos momentos y partió a casa. El otro se quedo anonado viéndolo, y le gritó a lo lejos:

-¡Kazemaru! ¡Yo…Yo te…_"Calma, guárdalo para la cita _"Yo… ¡Te estaré esperando!-

Y así, ambos fueron a sus destinos, ansiosos de que llegara el deseado día en que tendrían su primera cita.


	12. GoenjixFubuki

**Bueeh~ sé que me demoré una eternidad en subirlo, pero la culpa es de quien haya inventado las pruebas globales que duran 7 días -.- además, no tuve buenas notas (Tuve buena en comparación a mi curso, pero malas horribles para mí) La cosa es que al fin me digné a subir este chapter, que comienza desde lo que pasó cuando Shuuya-baka raptó al tiernesín de Fubu-chan. ¡Enjoy!**

_-"¿Por qué me trajo hasta acá? No sé si tengo que esperar algo bueno o malo de lo que pase después de esto…"_-

Estos chicos se encontraban en una esquina del living de la casa en la que se llevaba a cabo la fiesta.

–Esta noche tú irás a mi casa.-

-¿Q-Qué?- preguntaba incrédulo el menor.

-Tengo ciertas cosas pendientes contigo.-

-¿De qué ha-ha…-

-Sabes perfectamente de que te hablo.- Esto ya había aclarado todas las dudas del peli-plata, pero aún no sabía si creerlo o no, pero lo que siguió sí que lo dejó más seguro de que estás leyendo un fic de Kozuue.- Me gustas- decía, dirigiendo su vista al piso, y con un tierno rubor en sus mejillas-¡Que lo sepa todo el mundo! Me da igual. No quiero que nada se interponga entre nosotros, Shiro.-

-_"Pero que directo es este chico"_-

En verdad él jamás andaba con rodeos, por lo cual tenía motivos para afirmarlo. El resto de la noche pasó tranquila como cualquiera, aunque por motivos desconocidos prefirieron no estar junto, quizás para adaptarse un poco a esa realidad, o presumirlo frente a sus amigos (xD). Cuando llegó la hora de marcharse de allí, Goenji hizo la pregunta del millón:

-Ejem… Fubuki…¿Yo…Te gusto?- tenía motivos para preguntar, ya que el otro no le había dicho nada.

-Sí… desde que nos encontramos por primera vez en Okinawa por primera vez…-Un beso obstruyó la boca de quien hablaba. Al parecer, su función era tanto demostrar que en verdad lo amaba como a nadie, y sólo escuchar el ansiado "Sí" que le daría el permiso de ser su dueño, además de que había esperado demasiado para probar esos labios pertenecientes al chico tierno del cual adoraba todo. Por algún motivo, el rubio se separó lentamente del otro, dejando un inmenso signo de interrogación al lado de este, junto con la típica duda del "¿Pero qué pasó?" o "¿Qué hice mal?". Como si nada, emprendieron camino a casa del oji-negro.

-Dejemos el resto para cuando…lleguemos a casa-puntualizó el ya mencionado.

-E-Está bien-respondió-pero…¿Qué le digo a los chicos? Me podrían estar esperando…-

-Avísales por celular- Concluyó Goenji.

-Está bien- sacó su móvil- Llamaré a Endo.-

Buscó en sus contactos, hasta que encontró el número del teléfono móvil de su capitán. No era lo más recomendable llamarle a este, ya que el muy despistado con mucha suerte sabría que tenía uno, pero no perdía nada con intentar comunicarse. Presionó el botón verde, y milagrosamente, unos pitidos comenzaron a sonar. Un gran avance: al menos el celular estaba sonando por algún lugar de la casa del de banda.

-¡Hola Fubuki!- dijo Endo. ¡Un milagro! ¡Había contestado!

-Hola Endo.-

-¡QUE VAS A HACER QUÉ?- Se escuchó el grito del peli-rosa.

-¿Qué le pasa a Tsunami?-

-Quién sabe. Está hablando con Kogure por teléfono.-

-Yo creo que le está…-

-¡¿QUE VAS A DORMIR CON QUIEN?- Y fue esta la frase que le hizo recordar lo que posiblemente sucedería con él esta noche.

-Le está gritando jaja-

-Y… ¿A qué se debe el llamado?-

-Tengo que avisarte que no iré a casa.-

-Otro más… Trataré de no hacerlo notar tanto para no parecerme a Tsunami.-

-¿Otro más?-

-Sí. Kogure no llega tampoco.-

-Ya veo…-

-¿Y dónde te quedas tú? Kogure se queda con Haruna.-

-En… Este… casa de Sh-Shuuya…- El nombrado se alegró de que al fin lo llamara por su nombre.

-¡Qu-

-¡Shhh! No lo hagas más notorio…-

-Ok… Ojalá se diviertan. ¡Adiós!-

-A-Adiós- y este cortó lo más rápido posible para que no surgieran nuevas preguntas en la mente del castaño.

-¿Qué pasó, Shiro?- preguntó el rubio.

-Ummm… Endo preguntaba demasiado.

-¿Te da miedo que sepan de lo nuestro?-

-Pero si no tenemos nada…-Esto desorientó al oji-negro, que estaba en un paro cardiaco acompañado de un aura depresiva rodeándolo, y quedando en posición de estatua, todo por escuchar eso último-Aún…-Y así Goenji sintió el aire volviendo a sus pulmones.

De la nada, el goleador de fuego se detuvo, haciendo que su acompañante le imitara extrañado. Ni se dio cuenta cuando estaba aprisionado entre el mayor y una muralla.

-Entonces…¿Quieres ser mi novio?-susurró en forma sexy (:o) ruborizando notoriamente al menor

-S-Sí…-

-Te ves muy lindo cuando te sonrojas, Shiro…-seguía susurrando suavemente.

Acercó sus labios a los del otro, llegando a rozar esos frios labios que se mantenían entre abiertos, atrayendo aún más a Goenji, quien sólo hacía esas acciones para mantener ese colorcito fuego en el rostro del albino. Después, comenzó a morder suavemente el labio inferior de Fubuki, quien al sentir un ligero dolor en su labio inferior, lanzó un suave gemido. ¡Bingo! Lo que tanto quería escuchar, al fin salió de los labios de su preciado defensa/delantero. Como recompensa, comenzó a besar apasionadamente, hasta que recordó que sería en vano llevarlo a casa si "Comenzaban sus cosas" Acá. Se detuvo repentinamente, tomó la mano del peli-plata, entrelazando sus dedos, y comenzó a correr a casa junto al otro.

-¿Qué Haces?- sin darse cuenta, llegaron a casa del otro.

-Sólo quería llegar más rápido para empezar de una vez sin que nada nos moleste.-

-Ah… ya veo-dirigió su mirada a un lado, encontró a cierto peli-rojo con un albino-¿No son Burn y Gazelle?-

-Ah… Sí. Burn Vive allí.-

De pronto, el peli-rojo comenzó a ver al otro con una mirada desafiante, para luego tirársele encima, haciendo sonrojar a Fubuki y dándole una idea no muy inocente a Goenji.

-Hmm… Fubukiiii….-tono pervertido.

-¿Qu-Que….- rápidamente, introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, empujó al otro hacia adentro, cerró la puerta, fueron veloces a la habitación, y… ya saben lo que sigue.

Una noche de placer para esos dos, y de insomnio para la pobre Yuuka.

**¡POR FIN! Ando apurada, por lo que acorté el final, aunque no quité nada de mucha importancia. Bueno, encontré este capítulo muuuy latoso, pero que da. Nos vemos en el Tsunachi ñ.ñ**

**Saludos**


	13. TsunamixTachimukai

**Uaaah~ ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que no actualizaba este fic? No lo recuerdo, pero una vez más se me ocurrió subir el que venía, esta vez un Tsunachi ^^ No molesto, ya que no se lo merecen las personas que esperaron tanto para leerme… (Eso no yo me lo creo xD)**

**¡A leer!**

**Pero antes…**

**Comienza cuando se toma la iniciativa de dejar en secreto su relación, osea, cuando se comen a besos Tachi y Tsunami-kun**

**¡A leer! (Ahora sí) **

Un beso para nada pudoroso fu el que puso un final a su secreto. Ya nada iba a limitarlos, ni tampoco les importaba que pensaran los demás (Ya que principalmente fue esto lo que les impedía abrirse hacia el exterior). Se besaban lenta pero intensamente, jugando con el cabello de su contrario con una mano, y acariciaban la mejilla con la otra. El aire comenzaba a hacerles falta, y Tachimukai se separó lentamente, y debía de hacerlo, ya que los experimentados pulmones de surfista que el otro poseía lo ahogarían si es que no finalizaba de una vez el beso.

-Tsu-Tsunami…-decía el pequeño, sin poder respirar con normalidad.

-¿Qué pasa Tachi?- respondió con una voz excesivamente tierna, que dejaría loco/a a cualquiera (*-*)

-Yo…Yo…-¿Este sería el momento de contarle una pequeñísima incomodidad suya?-Yo…Yo… te amo, mucho.-Al parecer no.

-Tachi, yo también. No me aguantaba más las ganas de comerte a besos cada vez que te veía.-

Ante tales palabras, el menor se acurrucó en el pecho de su oficialmente novio, quien se enterneció por la acción de este.

Pasó el resto de la noche tranquila (*1), hasta que llegó la hora de irse de allí, a casa de Endo.

-¡Tachimukai, Kogure, Fubuki, Tsunami! ¡Es hora de irse a casa!-

-¡Vamos, corre!- sugirió Tsunami, tomándole la mano al castaño (con la excusa de que así llegarían más rápido donde Endo) y corrieron hacia quien emitía el llamado.

Llegaron frente a su capitán, miraron a su alrededor para cerciorarse de la presencia de los otros dos residentes. Al no encontrarse con nadie, Endo y Kazemaru (Que lo acompañaría) no se dieron la tarea de seguir esperando a quienes de seguro darían luego una excusa del motivo de su inasistencia a dormir, por lo cual se fueron definitivamente de la fiesta.

No hay mucho que destacar entre las conversaciones. (*2)

Tanto Tsunami como Tachimukai notaron que no se encontraban los padres del ahora dueño de casa, lo cual nubló la mente del peli-rosa de _unas cuantas cosillas_ que podrían hacer en su ausencia.

-¿No encuentran que en mi casa falta algo?-

-Creo que no están tus padres- le respondió Tachimukai.

-¡Ah! Eso era jijijiji-Eso provocó que se asomaran gotitas en las cabezas de los oyentes. Endo se dirigió al refrigerador a leer mentalmente una notita pegada en este, para luego concluir diciendo:-He aquí la razón.-

-¿Qué tal si me acompañas?- dijo Tsunami, dirigiéndose a Tachimukai-Me voy a –guiña-acostar.-

-Bueno yo…-se tardó, pero al final, pudo captar el doble sentido de las palabras de su novio, cosa que lo ruborizó hasta las orejas, e hizo acordar del detallito que debía comentarle, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, y terminara igul que la otra vez.

-Anda, anda, sólo acompáñame.-

-Bueno, pero es que yo…-

Comenzó a sonar el teléfono de la casa, a lo que contestó Kazemaru. Se podía oír esto:

-¿Diga?-

-…- (_Inserte lo que decía Kogure, en el capi KazeEndo y en el primero del epílogo)_

-¿Kogure, eres tú?-

-…-

-Sip, soy yo.-

-Eh… bueno, yo…- La pareja notó como un intenso rubor se expandía por las mejillas del defensa.

-…-

-En seguida lo haré.- Recobró su color facial de siempre, para luego tapar el sector del micrófono del teléfono, y gritar- ¡KOGURE NO SE QUEDARÁ A DORMIR HOY!-

-¡Sí!-dijeron todos.

-¡¿QUÉ?- agregó Tsunami, al darse cuenta de lo dicho. Le robó el teléfono al peli-azul como se le hizo posible. El punto es que armó un gran escándalo para tener el aparato en sus manos. Ya hecho eso, hablo _con suma tranquilidad_- ¡¿Qué AS A HACER QUÉ?-

-Ya oíste, dormiré en casa de Haruna.-

-¡¿Qué VAS A DORMIR CON QUIÉN?-

-Oye yo hamás dormiría con mi novia.-

-_"Esa no te la crees ni tú" _Sí como tú digas. Bueno cuida a Haruna, eh?-

-Sí, sí,…Adiós.-

-Nos vemos, y anda, puede que esta noche pase algo más allá de unos besos, y tu como hombre deberías tomar la iniciativa y…-

-¡Cállate!-

_Pi…Pi…Pi…Pi… _(Mi novedoso tonito de colgado de teléfono)

cortó…-dijo Tsunami, fingiendo voz de pena.

-Bueno, Fubuki tampoco llegará hoy- anunció Endo.

-¿¡QUÉ?-gritó-Déjame hablar con él.-

Una gota se asomó en la cabeza de todos los oyentes.

-Ya cortó.-

Se notaba el complejo de consejero que tenía este chico… No se dieron ni cuenta, y ni Kazemaru ni Endo se encontraban en el lugar, cosa que hizo recordar al de cabello anti gravitacional que quizás podía ser el consejero de otra persona… su novio, quizás.

-¿Qué te parece ir a mi habitación a discutir las posibilidades de tener que ir a _dormir?-_

-¿Dormir dices?- no había captado la indirecta.

-Vamos, Tachi, deja esa inocencia para después, cuando seas mi ukesito y yo tu seme…-

-¡¿Qué?-demasiada información. Tomó a _su ukesito_ cual saco de patatas, y se lo llevó al cuarto. Se preocupó de cerrar bien puertas y ventanas para _no despertar a los vecinos_. Lanzó a Tachi a su lecho, y se iba a lanzar sobre él, cuando al pequeño se le vino a la mente lo que tenía que comentar.- ¡Tsunami! ¡un momento, espérate!-

-¿Eh? ¿Hice algo mal? Aún ni siquiera empiezo…-

-Es que tú…-

-¿Yo?-

-Me dejas un poco adolorido-no podía evitar sonrojarse mucho al confesarle esto.- Trata de tener algo de compasión esta vez, por favor…-

-Con que eso era… ¡Descuida! Por ti, prometería hasta dejar de verte… _"Eso sonó con menos sentido del que esperaba_" Olvídalo.-

Comenzaron sus actos de pasión _(No es lemmon, por lo cual no quiero especificar que hacen. Sólo imaginen)_, y a Tachimukai se le escapó una frasecita que despertó curiosidad en el mayor:

-¡Tsu-Tsunami!-

El mayor se acercó al oído del otro, susurrándole:

-No más Tsunami, para ti, soy sólo Jousuke. ¡Vamos Dilo!-

-Yo…-De nuevo, el mayor se puso atrás-Jou-Jou…-

Una potente embestida sacó el anhelado "Jousuke" de los labios del menor, junto con el rompimiento de la promesa que el moreno le había hecho a su novio.

**1*: si creen que la noche pasó tranquilita en ese período de tiempo, están equivocados mis queridos lectores****, que tengo un as bajo la manga, pero falta el BurnxGazelle (¡Yeah! Mi favorito :3 y quizás el más largo -.-) y sabrán de que hablo jeje…**

**2*: no pidan mucha creatividad. Cuando escribí esto (En Enero), al igual que ahora, no tengo mucha creatividad que ofrecerles.**

**¡Yeah****~! Terminé :D Ahora a esperar el SuzuNagu, que está bien cursi xDD pero me gustó más que los demás, junto con la próxima sorpresa que viene luego. Algo que nació del ocio y plasmé en mi cuadernito.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Saludos**


	14. NagumoxSuzuno

**Uah~ Gomenasai minna, esto del estudio me tiene deprimida xD Demooooo~ ¡Se me acaban las clases el jueves! Osea, ya terminaron, pero tengo que dar un examen de química, del cual no me eximí (Y que suerte que tuve de eximirme de física o-o con promedio 5,96 –aproxímenlo a 6,0- y justamente era esa nota exactamente la que necesitaba para dejar de pensar en ondas, espejos y lentes convergentes por dos meses *-*). En fin. Aquí tienen a su servidora, mosqueada por no encontrar el cap. de Inazuma Eleven Go!, pero que se le hará.**

**Ahora, al fin el epílogo de BurnxGazelle que tanto esperé hacer :)**

Haruya NagumoxFuusuke Suzuno (En ese tiempo, más los llamaba Burn y Gazelle :3)

-Me deseas. Admítelo.- Susurraba con un tono grave que derretiría al más indestructible de los gélidos corazones, en especial al del chico que apresaba fervorosamente por detrás, tomándolo de la cintura.

-¡De-De qué hablas, idiota!-

-Sabes perfectamente que me amas, pero no tan ardientemente como yo a ti.- Eso… simplemente lo desencajó. Haruya lo volteó, al tiempo que apegaba amos cuerpos, sintiendo perfectamente un acelerado ritmo en los latidos situados frente a él.- Admitirlo cuesta menos que perder tu puesto en el instituto alien, ¿Sabes?- acercó su rostro a un lado de la mejilla del otro.- Entiendo que no quieras decírmelo ahora. Sé que esta belleza te pone nervioso… En fin.- Levantó su vista, agachada a lo largo del anterior discurso.- No puedo soportar tu silencio… Vamos… Dímelo- le lamió la mejilla.

-¡Aléjate de mí, puto violador!- lo empujó con ambas manos.

-Si así lo quieres…- estas palabras las recibió nadie más que el aire, ya que el albino había escapado.

Midorikawa se enteró de lo ocurrido… o al menos eso le notificaron sus ojos, quienes a veces le mentían, por lo cual quiso descubrir si era cierto lo divisado.

Sin estar consientes de ello, ambos llegaron a la habitación del dueño de casa. El peli-plata llegó antes que el moreno que le seguía, mientras que otro chico se plantó en una muralla aledaña al lugar. ¿Su motivo? Proteger los inestables sentimientos de su amigo Gazelle de las idiotas conclusiones de su novio.

Estando en un lugar que ni se enteró como llegó, Suzuno, luego de unos segundos sin hacer ni la más mínima acción, se lanzó al piso a llorar. Realmente eso fue entre traumante… y una gran oportunidad desperdiciada.

No había entrado en razón que tenía un acompañante en el cuarto ,hasta que este inició su plan para consolarle las penas a este pobrecillo chico. Midorikawa apoyó su cálida mano en el hombro gélido del otro, quién no tuvo mejor reacción que un:

-¡Burn, déjame en paz hijo de…-

-¡No, no soy Burn!-

-¿Eh?- volteó, y su mirada se tornó gélida, aún a través de esas lágrimas cristalinas-¡Qué haces aquí!-

-Qué haces tú aquí- respondió desafiante.

Y fue ahí cuando al pelirrojo se le ocurrió la brillante idea de intervenir y salir de su escondite, pero no lo haría así como así obviamente: necesitaba una cuartada para que Gazelle no sospechara de que lo espiaba. Para su suerte, lo había planeado en el camino.

-Oye, Kido, tienes que ir a… ¿Qué pasa aquí?-

-Na-nada que te interese, Hiroto.- Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente.

-Vamos, no soy idiota. Vi como llegaron.-

-¿Te cuento, te cuento?- decía el peli-verde, actuando cual pequeño de 3 añitos ansiando algo.

-Ya sé lo suficiente, no es necesario.-

-¿Y cómo supiste?-

-Ehhh…-Arruinar planes de consolación versión Hiroto: 25%- Midorikawa, date vuelta y espera a que los mayores se entiendan.-

-¿Cómo? Si tienes que saberlo, a menos de que nos espiases-A.P.D.C.: 50,5%-pero eso sería absurdo…- -5%

-¡Que te des vuelta!-

-Jum…- volteó, de brazos cruzados y con un enojo muy inmaduro.

-Si me disculpan, quiero saber qué rayos hacen ambos acá.-

Mientras Midorikawa estaba planeando voltear, Hiroto lo infirió, por lo que le mandó una mirada cortante con el fin de que se quedara ahí mismito, y no le desobedeció. Es más: se quedó helado por un rato, y luego empezó a recordar la sexy mirada una y otra vez. De alguna forma se cumplió el cometido de Hiroto.

-Lo que pasa es que…-

-¡Qué!-gritó Gazelle, ante la interrogante que dejó el pelirrojo.

-Ah, Dime qué sientes por él, Suzuno.-

-Por quién.-

-Por Nagumo.-

-No quiero hablar de esto.-

-Tendrás que hacerlo, o este chico cabeza de helado no te dejará en paz.-

-…-Ante tal panorama, prefirió soltar todo lo que sentía. Midorikawa ya había hecho de las suyas cuando era pequeño y no quería contarle sobre lo que Hiroto sentía por él… Realmente un infierno que duró una semana.-Está bien… Él es un completo idiota.-

-No pregunté eso, y lo sabes bien.-

-Di lo que quieras, yo te diré la… verdad. Sí, verdad.- Se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Sientes cosquillas en el estómago cuando lo ves.-

-N-no.-

-Dime- Hiroto le tomó del hombro, y lo zarandeó un poco para que lo mirase a los ojos-la verdad. ¿Te gusta ese tipo o no?-

-N-N…-Se sonrojó-No puedo hacerlo.-

-Dímelo, o le diré a Midorikawa que…-

-Ok, Ok, bien, sí tengo algunos "síntomas"… pero no sé si ese stalker me gusta…-

-Bueno, puedes saberlo de una sola forma: Pasando más tiempo con tu acosador.-

-¿Y cómo planeas llevar a cabo eso?-

-Uhm… digamos que por ciertos actos que no desearía recordar…-miró sin disimulo a Ryuuji- Se quedó sin electricidad, además de unos cuantos vidrios rotos…-

-¿Quieres decir que yo…tengo que….? ¡No me jodas, no lo haré, Hiroto! ¿Y si se aprovecha el muy pervertido?-

-Pues, haces lo mismo de recién: Corres hasta un lugar seguro ¿Qué no viste lo rápido que eres?-Sugirió Midorikawa, quién milagrosamente sostuvo un silencio mayor a 2 minutos.

-Pocas veces en mi vida diré esto-dijo Hiroto- pero tienes razón.-

-¡Uah~!-Gritó de repente el peli-verde- Debemos seguir jugando secreto o castigo.-

-_"No tiene remedio"_-pensaron los otros.

¡Oh! Es perfecto. Creo que te estás esforzando Midorikawa.

¿Yo qué? Preguntó el mencionado, confundido.

Suzuno, cuando nos juntemos todos de nuevo, en el jueguito de Midorikawa, tienes, pero TIENES que ir a hacerle la propuesta a Nagumo.

-Ok…- asumió el albino, mosqueado.

-¡Dejen los chismes y vamos a jugar!-

-_"Sí, no tiene remedio"_-pensaron ambos, para luego abandonar el cuarto de Kido (Al cual habían entrado sin remordimiento alguno, por cierto).

-¡HEY! ¡Recuerden que estábamos jugando "Secreto o castigo"!-

Y todos se reunieron para jugar nuevamente. El plan comenzaba ahora.

**Bueh~ este capítulo lo cortaré en dos partes. ¡Ya quería subirlo! Y me faltaba demasiado -.-**

**Espero no hacerles esperar mucho (Conmigo nunca se sabe xD) **

**Gomen! Y Saludos!~**

**PD: Eso de arriba lo escribí hace muuuuuucho tiempo, ahora estoy de vacaciones e.e**

**PD2: Le puse un leve HiroMido del que ni yo misma supe hasta escribir en la pc el capitulo xd**


End file.
